


Yukiko and the Doll Shop

by 8tane3



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Dolls, Fae & Fairies, Shrinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8tane3/pseuds/8tane3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While going about her day in town, Yukiko encounters a strange doll shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Doll Shop

It was an overcast day. Yukiko was walking into town on her one day off from the shrine. She enjoyed looking in the windows of the shops and dreaming about one day having enough money to buy something. She was about to head back home, when her eye caught the front with very peculiar items. They were handmade porcelain dolls that looked very lifelike. They were dressed up in all sorts of fashions that she had seen from around town. There were male shaped dolls in fine slate-colored business suits. Some wore very basic shirts and pants, while others were done up in showy dresses. The dolls were different sizes, too. “This is marvelous. I have to tell Chie about these.”

Yukiko walked in the door, only to find the shop completely empty. “Hello?” she asked. There was no response. Suddenly, she heard a loud ‘click’ as the door behind her locked shut. The shutters fell down, and now the interior to the shop could not be peered into by the outside world. Yukiko ran back to the door, and tried to open it, but it wouldn’t budge. “What’s going on here?” she asked. She turned around to find out who was in charge of these mysterious happenings. In the doorway to the other room she noticed two lights. The lights flew closer to her until she realized that the lights were actually two glowing pixies. One glowed red and the other glowed blue. They both were about 8 inches tall, and they looked like Tinker Bell. “Welcome to our shop. We’re so glad to find you here.” 

“I’m very glad to have found this place. Your dolls are all so lovely.” Yukiko walked over to a shelf holding the dolls, and picked one up. It was different from the others. It was a female-style doll with a platinum blonde wig. It had on what looked like a white full-body wetsuit with green and blue highlights. Yukiko held it close to her red maiden dress to compare it to herself. “It’s so intricate. While I should be afraid of the fact that fairies are real, I’m really more impressed by the incredible craftsmanship.”

“Thank you,” said the Blue Fairy, “we work very hard, and only select from the finest materials.”

“I’m so glad to have the opportunity to better understand the origin of these dolls. Now that I have had my fill, I think it’s time to go.”  
“You don’t want to buy our dolls?” asked the Red Fairy.

“Oh!” Yukiko said. She burst into her characteristic wild laughter. Much like Narukami and Yosuke, the pixies looked at each other and shrugged not knowing how to react. Yukiko soon stopped laughing, and returned to what she was trying to say. “It’s just that I don’t have any money. I was only here to look, not to buy. I suppose I didn’t expect the shop to be empty, but finding fairies in the store has been awesome.”

“We are so glad somebody appreciates our work,” replied the Blue Fairy.

The fairies were identical. They wore light dresses with short frilly skirts that swished and swayed in their flight. The Red Fairy was skiddish, and seemed to fly in erratic patterns with a slight wobble to her rear. The Blue Fairy flew in graceful arcs, but didn’t seem to have much pizzazz. They circled around Yukiko as she walked towards the door. Occasionally, it seemed as though one of them would bump into Yukiko’s rear on accident. 

Yukiko squeaked when this would happen, but looking at the fairies she saw fun and innocence, and took the flirtatious jibing as simple clumsiness.

“We work so hard on our dolls,” said Blue.

“I can see that. I was truly enlightened by this shopping experience.”

“We are so appreciative that you visited our store. We don’t like everybody coming here. It’s only special patrons who really get the full experience of our wares.”

“I can see that. I would love to let you to your craft. Would one of you mind opening the door? I promise I won’t mention this place to the outside world.”

“We would love to show you how we make the dolls.”

“Oh, that’s okay, but I really have to be going. Mom’s expecting me back at the restaurant.”

“But we want you to stay. We could make it worth your visit. Our workshop is in the back. It’s where we put together our intricate wares. We could give you a tour.”

One of the fairies flew from behind Yukiko, under her skirt, and up the road of her dress until face to face. Yukiko thought it might be fun to check out the ‘back room’ of such elegant craftsfairies.

“Okay. I’ll stay for a bit. Thank you very much for this learning experience. I’ll make sure to give you free food from the restaurant. Or, oh you fairies probably don’t eat human food. I want to give a tour of the shrine instead. I’m sorry for my unknowledgeable human ways XD.”  
The fairies twinkled in front of her and towards the door to the workshop. Yukiko stepped away from the front door and followed the fairies. She pushed open the workshop door, and found… nothing. It was a bare empty room.

“Well this is certainly strange.”

The Red Fairy did a butt bump on the door and it shut close. Yukiko wondered out loud how they made dolls with no equipment.  
“It is a very special fey process. You are a human, so you wouldn’t know about it. All we need you to do is stand still. You stand straight with your arms hanging loose at your sides and your palms up.”

“Like this?”

“Yes exactly. Now close your eyes while we get to work.”

Yukiko closed her eyes and noticed nothing but the bright points of blue and red lights swirling around her. “This is a very strange process, but like you said, it’s very mysterious to ordinary humans. I’ll let you do your thing.”


	2. The Faeries' Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukiko learns how the dolls are made.

The fairies continually flew around and around the red-dressed body of Yukiko. They sized up the bits of body here and there that impressed against the clothes. The smooth, gangly limbs that extruded out past their gaze like alabaster columns. Faster and faster they swirled, and to Yukiko it all started to seem a little strange. She opened her eyes to see the spinning balls of light around her. “I want to stop this,” she said. The fairies did not respond, but kept spinning wildly around her. She let go of her stance and tried to follow the fairies with her eyes. Her voice rose in intensity and fear. “Stop this, please,” she said. Still no response. 

As the fairies continued to spin about, she felt a tingling sensation. It was like pins and needles all over her body. She didn’t know what was happening in this empty room with drab walls and floor, but she needed to get out. She walked towards the door, and turned the knob. It was locked. She pulled on the knob, hoping that somehow the force of it would budge the door open, but to no avail.

It started to feel like there was a not unpleasant draft flowing through her dress, but the room had no windows. “Help,” said Yukiko as she continued to pull at the door. Her heart rate and breathing increased as she became more and more afraid of what was happening in this workshop. Flashes of Chie-san and Yu flashed before her as she thought about the world outside. She wondered if she would ever see them again. She cursed herself for having stepped into this ethereal doll shop.

All the while the tingling all over her body continued, and now it felt like the draft was constantly blowing throughout the room. It made her tight fitting red school uniform billow out like the dress was a size too big. She continued to pull on the knob, and yelled for help, but still there was no response. And she couldn’t tell for certain, but was she actually getting weaker? The door felt more solid as she banged her fist against it, like the wood was somehow getting thicker, and harder to hit. And it also seemed strange, but as she held her grip firm on the doorknob, it felt as though it were getting larger in her grip. She pulled away from the door.

She did not realize it, but she had already started to shrink. She was two inches shorter than before. She spun around to try and grab at the fairies spinning around her, but they were too quick. They started to giggle in a somewhat mischievous tone. “What’s happening!? Why are you two doing this!?” yelled Yukiko. The fairies continued to giggle some more. “Something strange, Yukiko?” asked the Blue Fairy. “You said you wanted to see how we make the dolls, yes?” said the Red Fairy. “We knew we had to have you from the moment you walked in the door…” “Yesssss…” “Such a curious girl… whatever could be happening to you?”

There were now tears in Yuki-chan’s eyes as she searched about the room for some way of escape. Also, she noticed the Fairies start to grow larger. The light was greater around her, and she could now make out their distinctive figures. She could see their sexy curvaceous bodies that would obviously be ridiculously beautiful to a creature their size. The tingling through her body had now risen to a fever pitch, and it felt almost like there were sparks coursing across her, but without any pain. She felt a shoulder on her dress fall off. How could that happen? Did one of the fairies do that? But no, she tried slipping it back on, and the entire dress was loose… the entire tight fitting school uniform… or maybe… no… no it couldn’t be…

Yukiko rushed to the door, and gripped the doorknob. The color drained from her face as she realized the worst of what was happening. No… No… stop… this can’t be…

To her now three foot tall stature, the doorknob seemed almost the size of a small dinner plate. She could barely wrap her fingers around it. “What’s happening, Yukiko?” teased the Blue Fairy. “So strange… so strange…” quipped the Red Fairy. Yukiko realized she was shrinking. “Stop… please stop…” begged Yukiko. The fairies merely continued to giggle. As this realization dawned on her she realized this tingling sensation was now accompanied by the feeling of being pulled down, down, down… She looked around in a frightened panic to see that the room was expanding. What seemed to be a small closet now looked like she was in a high-ceiling bedroom.

As she was now at two and a half feet, from her current dwindling perspective, she noticed the fairies growing in size as well. She could now accurately see the homely dresses they were clothed in. She saw the cinches of string tied around the burlap to help support their thin waists, their ample cleavage, and their wide hips. She could make out their faces that were completely focused on her and held malicious smiles. Their giggles, which were high pitched and pixie like, started to come down in tone the more Yukiko shrank to their height.

Down, down, down… she continued to dwindle. She stood stock still as she felt the shoulders on her dress fall away as the whole thing fell away from her and to the floor. It collected in a heap with a billowy flourish. At one foot tall she merely stood there, and clutched here now heavy and growing bra between her crossed arms. The light satiny material was infinitely more awkward and heavy to keep holding onto without her upper body hurting at this height. The floor continued to grow to the point where previously invisible grooves in the stone now had actual width under her feet. The room was growing to the size of a cathedral. The door looked as tall as a building, and was about one-hundred feet away from her. And she could see the fairies becoming more and more her size. 

Her undergarments became larger, heavier, and more unwieldy to the point where she had to let go of her bra and panties. They fell to the floor with a now audible thud. She was relieved that she didn’t have to hold them. The wire from the bra was starting to feel like she was trying to hold a twelve-foot iron girder. But now she was naked! The fairies’ eyes’ flashed. Yuki-chan placed an arm across her breasts, and a hand over her crotch. 

She was now eight inches tall. The same height as the fairies. Oh wouldn’t it stop!? Could this please now all be over? Yuki thought of her friends in Inaba. She just wanted to escape from this place and go to whatever dumb place they were hanging out this afternoon. She wouldn’t even mind the TV World to her current situation. 

“Please stop. Surely this is enough!” she said. “Oh-ho,” mused the Blue Fairy, “Is it?” The fairy’s voice was now that of a mature woman. It had a sultry, deep tone that seemed to recall a lady of the night. And the fairies did not stop spinning. Not until Yukiko was a full two inches shorter than them. Not until they towered over her. This human, this once godlike sized, properly dressed, woman was now reduced to cowering in the nude while these new sexually-charged goddesses towered above her. 

She was their plaything.

to be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, it seems Yukiko is getting more of an insider tour than she bargained for ::fufufuuu:: ;-)
> 
> And now our shrinking has begun! Yay! I hope you enjoyed this part. I had fun describing how the shrinking must have felt. I'm very excited to post part 3, when things really heat up <3


	3. New Dolly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now at doll size, Yukiko has to contend with the advances of the faeries.

Oh, Yukiko, things certainly got you in over your head~~~ ::ara ara:: i wonder if she is now cumming endlessly? Fufufuu… That was fun let's all have a good time together!~~~ ::fufufuu:: :D <3 Thank you.:  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The fairies finally stopped spinning around her. They stood in front of her and looked down at their specimen. She could see them in all their voluptuous glory. “You big jerks!” shouted Yukiko. “What’s the matter pipsqueak? Something wrong you’re your voice?” Yukiko didn’t realize, but now that she was smaller than the fairies, SHE was now the one with the high-pitched pixie voice. She squeaked in fear as she looked up at her new goddesses. There was some strange feeling so helpless and powerless against these formerly miniscule pixies. Now that she was smaller than a fairy, these fairies, she felt suddenly aroused. Though consciously she held herself in fear of her Amazon mistresses, subconsciously she felt herself becoming increasingly attracted to the idea of them using her for sex.

This was probably helped by the fact that Blue and Red currently had their skirts hiked up, and were fondling each other’s crotch. They still stood and faced Yukiko, but their arms crossed the open space between to the warmth below. “What are you going to do to me?” squeaked Yukiko, her own pussy slowly becoming moister. The Blue Fairy flashed Yukiko an evil smile. “We’re <3 <3 ahn~~~ going t-to (GOD that feels good Red) show you the real pleasure of being our d-doll OOHhhhhhhh…” she said. The three women sufficiently teased up, they huddled toward each other to begin a process of sexual pleasure that only fey magic could provide.

The fairies got on either side of her and hoisted her between them. 

The Blue Fairy sucked at her mouth, while Red explored her pussy, Yukiko gasped at the feelings of ecstasy pouring through her. Yukiko instinctively pressed her smooth, moist pussy against Red’s face. Her arms dug into the sides of her Blue goddesses burlap dress. 

“ohhhh…” Yukiko moaned. As she enveloped herself in the soft caresses of their large titflesh and mouths, the fairies began to hover slightly in the air, which took the sandwiched Yukiko with them. Yukiko was lost in pure ecstasy, and no longer feared her current situation. All she wanted was to continue pressing her ass against Red’s mouth, to let the mouth’s of these 8 inch Amazons explore every sensitive and sensual area of her 6 inch body. The fairies enjoyed the feeling of power they held over their new doll. Blue teased herself with a free hand. Red kneaded her large creamy breasts, which were now out of the dress and freely swinging with every smack of Yukiko’s pussy against them.

The fairies continued to entreat themselves to the body of their new doll while they hovered in the air. Every slit was positively dripping, and the electric ecstasy from the building orgasms could be felt with every passionate moan in the air of this room that which was now the size of an auditorium from Yukiko’s perspective.

“Mphh… MMMMPPHHH…” she bellowed into the lips of her Blue goddess as the waves of pleasure came to her faster and stronger. She did not wonder anymore of her friends or family. She did not fear her escape, or how this would all result in her being transformed into one of those little dolls on the shelf. She did not think of the little dolls… how each one was a woman before her who had likewise stepped into the shop out of curiosity. How many women had the fairies tricked? How many were locked in this room and slowly dwindled and shrank down until they were the perfect size to become a fairy plaything? 

The only thing now on Yukiko’s mind was ecstasy. She just wanted to roil in the pleasure of her mind screaming with every orifice being covered ~~~ahn <3 <3\. It felt so goooood… Ohhhh…

She thought of blue and red titflesh. 

The fairies smiled and grimaced. “Our toy!” the exclaimed in orgasmic unison. “Our sex tooooyyyyy!!!” They felt the white hot flash of orgasmic malevolence pour through their orgasmic bodies. This girl used to be building-sized, and now she was a toy in their orifices. It made their enormous fairy tits and hips absolutely jiggle with delight… Fufufuuu…

As the two orgasmed, they poured a magick through their mouths that pumped into Yukiko through her orifices. Yukiko was now merely enjoying the lurid pleasure of constant orgasm. All the thoughts of her resistance, her composure, her fiery strength… they were all replaced by the thought of this good feeling… yes… of letting go… ara, ara… of becoming entirely into the sexual services of the fairies…  
of becoming a mere sex toy… :D a happy little dolly :D …

This thought pumped through her body with the transformation magic, and her body started to go white. It became shiny and smooth.  
The fairies, who had already had their way with her and were now done feasting, let her down on the ground, and positioned her in the resting position while her limbs were still pliable enough.

They looked down at their specimen as the glow from her humanity slowly faded away to be replaced by porcelain blankness. The giant clothes that slowly dropped away as she shrank were still in a pile on the floor. With a bright flash of light they disappeared. The transformation was complete. There on the ground lay nothing more than a six-inch porcelain doll wearing Yukiko’s outfit.

The fairies looked at the doll then stared at each other. They each made satisfied smirks while their pussies were just positively dripping with yummy cummy sex juice. “Well that was satisfying…” said Blue. “Yes, another ‘satisfied’ customer ;-) , it seems…” replied Red. They embraced each other in the love of their delicious sinful ways, and locked their lips in a passionate kiss. Red pulled away and looked tenderly at Blue. “So what do we do to celebrate the acquirement of our latest specimen?” she asked. “Oh, I think I have an idea… ;-) ,” replied Blue. She guided her hand down to Red’s moist slit, and proceeded to gingerly slick her fingers in the folds. Red gasped, and returned the favor in kind. They both held each other close as they slid up and down on each other’s exploring fingers. 

They hovered above the ground, and their hot wet holes dripped pheromone-laden juices onto the porcelain doll that lay on the ground below.

The End.


End file.
